unrealworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Exploits
You horrible cheater, you. Note that not many of these are tested for version 3.12b. Land Reclaiming In winter, any water that isn't a river or rapids tile will freeze over. If you dig or build anything on these tiles, when they thaw, they will not be water tiles anymore - they'll have turned into ground tiles. Battleship This takes advantage of the fact that NPCs don't have ranged weapons (yet). First, you get a raft or punt, then drop arrows and javelins on it, in the order of 100+. Then, row next to the shore of a Njerpez village (but not actually adjacent to a land tile), and start shooting. You will be able to kill them, but they can't hit you back. Furthermore, ALL the Njerpez in the village will come over to the shore to try to kill you, but won't actually get close. For extra cheapness, let loose a couple of dogs. This exploit is much less advisable in the new version, 3.12b as some NPCs have ranged weapons. However, it's still fun :) It add a judicious level of tactic to combat: you can choose to fight in the woods, lure them out one by one, or you can fight on water, move the raft until only a few in your sight Viking This takes advantage of the fact that rafts and punts can move unlimited cargo on water. Just move the things to the shore, lay down the vessel, wield the fearsome paddle, point toward far faraway coast and away we go. Think! 20 trunks from that little island to your settlement? No problemo! And now we have an isolated base, safe from thieves and animals. Think! The main limitation of village/Njerpez raids is there being too much loot to carry. Now, with this trick, you can carry as much as you want, wherever you want. Micro-house Not an exploit per se... This is the smallest house you can build in URW. W## WF# WF# ### W=Wall F=Floor/Fireplace #=Fence This micro-house, not counting the fences, will take 8 slender tree trunks + 17 trees to build, as well as 35 stones for the fireplace. In contrast, even a 2x1 cabin will need 48 trees and 8 slender tree trunks. It's possible to replace one wall to door. This is requires only 13 trees. Macro-house (15 logs for unlimited amount of floor / ceiling tiles) You can create lots of floor/ceiling but you don't need more than 15 logs for this. To build such house, look at step-by-step f/c building progress: Make 3 walls (you need 15 logs for). With 3 wall tiles you can make 4 floor/ceiling tiles: 1. WWW W = wall 1. FFF F = floor/ceiling 1. F You don't have to build more walls, for building more floors/ceilings current 4 floor/ceiling tiles are enough: 2. FFF 3. FFF 4. FFF 5. FFF etc.... 2. xFx 3. FFF 4. FFF 5. xFFFx 2. 3. x 4. xFx 5. FFF . . . 5. x F = existing floor/ceiling x = where you can build next f/c After you finish building floor/ceiling, you can freely deconstruct those 3 walls, you won't lose your floor/ceiling. However if you want to cook smoked food, you have to establish "heated room" and for this you need two northern walls above a fireplace. Infinite Skill Gain After completing one game course you can pick the same one, over and over again. With preparation and training, the Living in the Wild course can be finished in half a week, allowing you to boost 5 skills over and over again. Of course if you choose starting time is winter, you wont finish the Agriculture portion until it's springtime. Oath of Iron Javelins Javelins aren't technically made of iron, but Oath of Iron still works on them. This, in essence, makes them homing missiles. Everyone Loves Bowls Bowls don't take that long to make, and provided you're on the Living in the Wild course you'll get a free handaxe. As it turns out, one bowl, any quality, can purchase ridiculous (more than 6) rye breads at once. Of course, this is is a far cry from 3.11c, where you could do the same with 1 javelin... but it's still good to know if you're starving to death. Item Duplication This is a major cheat which will trivialize game challenges. Use at your own judgment. To duplicate an object, start by holding it in your inventory and saving your game. Browse to your save folder and copy the three files with your character's name (NAME.OBJ, NAME.CRS, and NAME.URS) to a separate backup folder. Load your game, drop any objects you want to duplicate, and save again. Copy your three character files from your backup folder into your main folder and load your save. You should see the objects you dropped at your feet, with their original incarnations back in your inventory. Another but very simmilar item duplication method: go to a local area and drop items, then save the game. Browse to your save folder and backup these files: ZOOMINDEX.DAT, ZOOMMAP.DAT, ZOOMMAPS.DAT. Go back to the game and pick those items. Get out to the wilderness and copy + replace backuped 3 files to your save folder, go to the local area and those picked items will be present there again. You can read more about these 3 files here. Hex Editing Your Stats To do this you will need a hex editor and a means to convert from decimal to hexidecimal. I use xvi32 and the standard windows calculator. Open the file NAME.URS with your editor. Stat locations are below (you can press CTRL+G in xvi32 to jump to a particular address, don't edit at random unless you are prepared for weird effects in game). Thanks to dialate for laying these out neatly in a forum post. Skills - These go from 1% to 100% and are self-explanatory. 100 is 64 in hex, if you want to use another value, consult your calculator. You can set these higher than 100%, but any skill gain will reset them back to 100%. 2AA - Dodge 2AB - Agriculture 2AC - Shield 2AD - Dagger 2AE - Sword 2AF - Club 2B0 - Axe 2B1 - Flail 2B2 - Spear 2B3 - Bow 2B4 - Crossbow 2B5 - Unarmed 2B6 - Physician 2B7 - Climbing 2B8 - Cookery 2B9 - Ritual 2BA - Skiing 2BB - Survival 2BC - Timbercraft 2BD - Swimming 2BE - Fishing 2BF - Weatherlore 2C0 - Foraging 2C1 - Hideworking 2C2 - Tracking 2C3 - Woodcarving Attributes - These range from 1 to 20 (which is 14 in hex). You can set them higher for fun times (carry thousands of pounds, run circles around njerpez, etc) but the game behaves oddly. AC2 - Strength AC3 - Agility AC6 - Dexterity AC7 - Speed AC9 - Endurance ACA - Smell/Taste ACD - Eyesight ACE - Touch ACF - Will AD2 - Intelligence AD3 - Hearing Misc. Values for your amusement 574 - Skin Temperature (e.g. 5F is "sweaty") A88 - Heading (e.g. 03 is "NORTH-WEST") A9C - Time of day AB0 - Weight (lbs) AB4 - Height (in) ABC - Phobia AC0 - Starvation AD0 - Month AD1 - Year AA4 - the total "Injury" stat, which directly affects your Mobility. A5E - the amount of damage on the first wound (the bar) Shoplifting We all know that animals can be used as beasts of burden. What we don't know is that they are master shoplifters. If an animal is standing on a pile of goods, and you take something that is packed on it, all the items on the pile will fly up onto the animal. The interesting thing is, it works in shops too. An example: let's say you put a shovel on your bull. Your bull happens to be standing on a pile of 6 rye breads. Inside the shop, grab your shovel, and watch in amazement as the bread flies up onto the bull. This still works on 3.12b. Category:Guide